Natsu and Lucy
by Eclipse189
Summary: After Lucy's boyfriend cheats on her and attacks her, she is saved by Natsu. She wonders if she will ever find someone and Natsu finds he may have feelings for her. Will he be loved back or rejected by Lucy?
1. Her Boyfriend

**AUTHOR'S NOTE- Yeah, I know "Where is the next chapter of Kaneki and Touka? Why didn't you wait for us to answer? Why did it take so long? Does this mean no more Kaneki and Touka?" and many more. The reason for no next chapter of Kaneki and Touka is writer's block for that series. I didn't wait because I got too excited and we left off in a good spot in Tokyo Ghoul. It took so long because of a little writer's block on _everything. _Yeah. Not a good few days. And don't worry, I am not getting rid of Kaneki and Touka, I just need some time to sort out the writer's block. So here is NatsuxLucy. Happy reading.**

"Hey Lucy, what's up?" Natsu asked. She had a smile on her face that made him feel like she had good news. It was a few weeks until Christmas but the guild had already put up decorations and everyone was cheerful.

"I have another date with that guy tonight." She says excited.

"You mean the guy you keep saying is perfect?" He asks smiling.

"Yeah." She said smiling. "I need to go talk to Levy, okay. See you later?"

"You bet."

"Great." She said smiling and running over to Levy. Levy was already looking her.

"Hey Lucy, what's up?" She says smiling.

"Nothing, just I have another date tonight with my true love."

"Natsu asked you on a date?" She asks with an amazed expression. "Wow. Didn't think he'd ever-"

"Wait, what do you mean Natsu?" She asks sitting down confused.

"It's obvious you two are perfect for each other. Everyone _but_ Natsu and you know it."

"Um. No. We are _not_ meant for each other and Natsu and I are best friends and partners. There is no way he could like me like that."

"Everyone in the guild begs to differ."

"Well that doesn't make it right or true."

"Well if it's that obvious to everyone there has to be something there."

"He's not my type anyway."

"What's your type?"

"Quiet, intellectual, loves to read... stuff like that."

"If that's what you think..."

"It _is_ what I think."

"As long as you're happy, I guess. Natsu's as ignorant as you anyways." She says smiling.

"Sometimes I wonder why you're my best friend." Lucy says pretending to be angry.

"Because you love me."

"Yeah, I do." She says hugging Levy.

"Well, I gotta go get ready for my date. Talk to you tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"Bye." Lucy says heading out the door.

_Where is he? He was supposed to be here an hour ago. I better go to his house and see what's up. _Lucy thought heading out the door. She started walking down the canal.

"Be careful, Lucy, don't fall in!" The rowers warned her once again.

"Don't worry! I won't!" She said. They annoyed her but they meant good. She started on her way once again. It was a while before she reached his house. He lived on the edge of town while she lived in the center. His house was painted white with a yellow roof. She knocked on the door. She heard moving inside and he opened the door. In his underwear. With a girl kissing him.

"John?" She asks on the verge of tears.

"L-Lucy!" He says surprised. "Wait! I can expla-"

"No!" She says crying. "Leave me alone." She runs away crying.

"Who was that?" The girl asks.

"No-one."

_ "_Has anyone seen Lucy?" Natsu said looking around.

"No." Levy said worried. "I haven't seen her since she told me about her date a couple of days ago. I tried to talk to her but she didn't answer her door."

"I'm going to check up on her." Natsu said heading out. "Happy, stay here in case she comes back."

"Aye, sir."

"Good." He said running out of the guild hall. He headed towards Lucy's house at full speed. _Wonder what's wrong? Could it be that guy she went out with? If he hurt her... _He thought grimacing. He reached her house. He went up the stairs and knocked on her door.

"Lucy, it's me. Open up." Nothing. "If you don't I'll come in myself."

"I'm fine Natsu. You can go." Her muffled voice came through the door. Her voice was strained.

"No you're not. Does it have something to do with that guy?"

"No. I just need some time alone." She locked the door and moved away.

He sighed. He went outside. He looked up at the window._ Guess I got no choice._ He started climbing. He reached the window and looked inside. The blinds were closed. He opened the window and climbed in. He closed the window and looked around. It was dark in here. The lights weren't on. He looked around. He saw a lump under the covers of the bed.

"Lucy." No answer. He walked over to the bed. "Talk to me Luce." He pulled the covers back. "Oh Luce." She was a mess. Her eyes were red and she was in her pajamas. She hadn't taken a shower in days and her hair was a mess. "What happened?" He asked kneeling down.

She looked up. "He... he cheated on me." She said shedding new tears. "And, yes, I know I've had a lot of boyfriends but none of them ever cheated on me." She sat up. "What's wrong with me? Why can I never find anyone? And when I do they always hurt me." He felt his anger rising.

"Nothings wrong with you." He said sitting on the bed next to her. "They're just assholes that can't get out of their own world and see a perfect girl in front of them." He shook his head. _Why can no guy ever treat her like she deserves?_ He thought.

"Oh, Natsu." She said hugging him. He turned a deep red. "Thank you for saying that and coming to see me. You always make me feel better. You're always protecting me and trying to fix everything. You're the best. I care about you a lot." She let go. "Now go. I need to clean up and take a shower. See you at the guild later?" She asked smiling.

"Yeah." He said stunned. He moved towards the door and unlocked it. "See you tomorrow." He said closing it behind him. He paused at the door. He heard her humming. He smiled. Lucy's mood always changed on the drop of a dime. He started heading back towards his house and the guild.

"So is Lucy okay?"

"Yeah, Levy, she's fine." Natsu says walking through the door of the guild. "She's coming in tomorrow." He said.

"Thank you Natsu."

"No problem. She's my friend too. I want her to be happy."

"Yeah. 'friend'." She walks off with an amused expression.

_ What was _that_ about?_

"Natsu!" Happy said flying towards him.

"Hey, Happy what's up?" He asked watching Happy fly around.

"Is it alright if I spend the night with Wendy and Carla?"

"Sure. I'll be fine." He said. He smiled. It was good Carla was warming up to Carla. Apparently Happy's persistence had worked. "Have fun. I'm heading home."

"Have fun Natsu. See you tomorrow." Happy said flying off.

"Yeah. Later." He said walking out of the guild hall.

_I wonder how Lucy is doing?_ He thought as he lay in bed._ The only thing I can think of is Lucy. Why? _He pauses sitting up. _Was Lucy not good enough for that guy? _He felt his blood boil. He wanted to smash the guy's head. _Lucy needs someone that loves her for who she is. Why am I thinking of her all the time? It's not like I haven't heard the rumors around the guild, about how we should date. But I'm not her type. Aargh! Why can't I stop thinking about her? _He sighs._ I need to get to sleep. _He closed his eyes.

_ Why can't I fall asleep?!_ He thought an hour later. _Why can't I stop thinking about her? Her smell, her smile, her laugh... Wait. Stop thinking like that! How could I be thinking like that about my best friend? My partner? _He started pacing around. _He never thought about her like this before. Did this have something to do with what she said?_ He remembered his temperature rising, him blushing and his heart beating faster._ That doesn't prove anything! That doesn't mean I like her like... that. What else happened. She hugged me. Shit. She said she was going to come to the guild and clean up her house. That doesn't help. She said she was going to take a shower. Wonder what she looks like when... Stop! I can't think of her like that! I really need to go to sleep. _He sighed._ What was happening to him?_

"Lucy!" Levy said running over. "I'm so glad you're back!"

"Yeah, sorry about that, I was dealing with things... Are you mad?" Lucy asks worried.

"Of course not! I'm too glad you're back. Come on. Let's talk." She says taking Lucy's hand and pulling her towards the door. "Mirajane, two sandwiches please!"

"On it Levy!" She says with a smile. "Welcome back Lucy!"

"Hi!" She says happy no-ones mad. They sit down. "Did anything interesting happen?"

"No. Nothing." She looks around. "But something is about to happen." She points behind me. Lucy turns around and Gray and Natsu are fighting.

"So? They always fight." She says turning back.

"Yeah, but look at Natsu. His pose." She looks again. He looks... serious. Gray wasn't.

He launched himself at Natsu. He dodged and socked him in the face.

"What, did me saying you never making it with Lucy get on your nerves Natsu?" He mocked wiping blood from his face. Natsu blushed and looked around trying to see if anyone heard. He spotted Lucy and his eyes widened. He looked at Gray who smiled glancing at me. Natsu turned angry. Gray launched himself again. He dodged and kicked Gray in the stomach and kneed him in the chest, knocking him to the ground. Natsu turned and headed out of the guild.

"What was that all about?" Lucy asks turning to Levy.

"Oh. That." She says fidgeting. "Before you came in Gray said something about Natsu getting rejected by you last night. He was really moody when he came to the guild after talking to you and when he came in earlier. For some reason Natsu got really mad and then Gray said something about how you would never like Natsu like that. And apparently, according to you, that's true." She paused giving me a stare. "He never actually did say why he was so moody."

"Here you go." Mirajane said putting down the sandwiches. "Natsu was really mad." She said looking at Gray. Lucy turned. Gray was being supported by Juvia. He had a bloody nose and a few cuts. Kinda nasty ones. They never actually drew blood. "Weird." Mirajane said heading back to the bar.

"Can we talk about something else?" Lucy asked, feeling uncomfortable.

"Yeah, sure." Levy said already digging in. They talked for a few hours, about books and new authors. Eventually Lucy looked at the clock.

"Jeez, it's that late. Sorry, Levy, but I gotta go."

"It's fine. I'm gonna stay here another hour or two. Go on home Lucy." She said smiling.

"Thanks." She said hurrying home. She needed to get a new chapter in to her novel, having not written anything for the past few days. She was walking when someone called out her name. She turned. It was John.

"Leave me alone. I don't ever want to see you again." He runs in front of her.

"Wait, please! I promise I'll never do it again!"

"No." She replied trying to move past him. He blocked her. She looked up and his face was angry.

"You are going to listen to me." He says reaching for her.

"She said to leave her alone." Natsu said grabbing his wrist. He bent it back. "Now, I suggest you do." He shoved John away. He got up.

"You're going to regret this." He said. He requiped into a suit of black armor with a scythe. "I'm going to kill you." He swung at Natsu. Natsu jumped back pulling me with him. He yelled and switched her with him just before they hit the ground so she was cushioned by him. They landed and he got up.

"Lucy, run!"

"No, I wo-"

"Now!" He was dodging and evading John's attacks but he was too fast. Natsu got barely touched by the scythe but by the time they stopped he had a bunch of cuts. He collapsed. She still hadn't ran. John turned to me.

"Now..." He said moving towards her. "... Let's have some fun." He licked his lips. She pulls out Loke's key and opened the gate. He appeared. He turned to her.

"Lucy, what's wro-" He stopped as the point of the scythe came through his chest. He fell forward as Lucy screamed. He looked up. "Don't worry Lucy. I won't die. I just need some time in the spirit world. I'm sorry." And with that he vanished.

"You should know..." He began looking at me. "... that I'm in a dark guild that does murder and..." He pauses looking her over. "... rape." He started moving forward.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Natsu yelled tackling him from behind. He was covered in a thin sheet of flames and had scales growing on some parts of his face. "YOU WON'T HURT HER!" He yelled pounding him into the ground, breaking the road with John's head. "I'LL KILL YOU BEFORE YOU DO!" He got up and picked John up. "IF YOU EVER COME HERE AGAIN, I'LL KILL YOU!" He threw him away. "AND WE'LL BE COMING TO DISMANTLE YOUR GUILD! AND I'LL BE LOOKING FOR YOU!" John yelped and scrambled away terrified. Once he was gone, the sheet of flames disappeared and the scales retracted. He fell forward.

"Natsu!" Lucy said rushing forward.

"Thank you." She said cleaning his cuts.

"For what?" He said. They were in Lucy's apartment. He had managed to walk but this was the closest place for him to go.

"For saving me, dummy." She said. "How did you know I was in trouble?"

"After I left the guild I saw him waiting outside. He looked shady, so I thought I would tail you and make sure you were safe." He said blushing.

She was quiet after that for a while. She cleaned and dressed his cuts. "Well, you're all fixed up. "Are you sure you can make it home?"

"Yes." He said heading out the door. "See you tomorrow."

"Why did you get so mad after Gray said I'd never like you like that?" She asked suddenly catching him and her by surprise.

"Because..." He said nervous. "... because I care about you a lot and don't want other people limiting us." He closed the door. "Later." She heard him yell.

She smiled. "Okay then." She went to go brush her teeth._ Like she said. He always makes her feel better._

**AUTHOR'S NOTE- I'm sorry if this story moved a little fast. It is the first chapter. I have something big planned for Christmas in the story and hope to get to that in chapter three. So I need to do some things before that. So... happy reading.**


	2. The Poison

**AUTHOR'S NOTE- Hey guys, I saw how many views the last chapter got and... it blows my mind. There are over sixty other stories about NatsuxLucy and it amazes me you guys would read mine. I am so grateful. I will try to make this the best one out there for you guys. Anyways, happy reading. (I just noticed in my first chapter I put 'Carla is warming up to Carla' Ha! That's hilarious! Sorry about that! I have formulated a plan so I catch any mistakes and put in the separating lines. Don't worry.)**

* * *

><p>"So that guy was crazy?" Levy asked concerned that her friend had been attacked. Loke, Gray, Erza, Happy, Natsu, Levy, and Natsu were at a table in the guild. It was roughly a week after the fight. And a week before Christmas. They had already put up decorations a few days ago. "He attacked you?"<p>

"Yeah. He was planning to..." She trailed off but snapped back to attention. "It doesn't matter. Natsu was there and he saved me."

"Yeah. I don't know how Natsu did it. That scythe hurt. It did punch through my chest." Loke said rubbing his chest.

"Yeah, Natsu, it was pretty awesome you protected her." Gray said looking at Natsu's bandages all over his body. "Those are going to leave some nasty scars. Too bad, Wendy and Carla are on a job with Lisanna and Elfman. She could have healed you right up and gotten rid of the scars before the even formed. But they're not going to be back for at least another week." Gray said sympathetically which was rare. He realized something. "Right before Christmas. They left before the guild put up the decorations! They flaked out!"

Natsu thought about it. He scowled. "Elfman's going to get it." He growled. He looked at the clock. "Lucy, we should head home." He said grabbing her hand gently. He had been staying with her since the attacks and walking her home before dark, to make sure she wasn't jumped again. She was annoyed, but happy and flattered he would be so worried.

"I gotta go guys! See ya' later!" She said being pulled by his gentle grasp.

"Later Lu-chan!" Levy said waving. They all waved good-bye and said their farewells. After a few blocks she thought about something.

"Natsu, why have you been acting all gentle with me?" She asked curious.

He froze and blushed. "U-um, well, I..." He stuttered trying to think of something. "Because I don't want to hurt you."

"Yeah, but before you didn't act so gentle. You didn't try to hurt me, but you weren't exactly gentle. Not like now. Why?" She asked getting fustrated.

He said "Because guys should treat you nice. Including me. They should treat you like how you deserve." Blushing he started forward again. "Come on, we shouldn't get caught in the dark."

She sped up to his speed, when she started to pant he slowed down. When they reached her apartment she unlocked the door. "Go and sit on my bed, I'm going to take a shower. You can get something to eat or read a book." She said smiling and grabbing her pajamas. He sat on the bed and laid down. His mind started wandering.

His mind turned to the shower and, more importantly, who was inside. _I wonder how she washes... Stop! Stop it, stop it, stop it, stop! Stop thinking of her like that. She's your friend. Your partner. Stop it. _He heard a poof of air. "Hey Loke." He said sitting up and looking at the spirit. He looked frustrated.

"How do you always know it's me?!" He asked shaking Natsu.

"When you appear your smoke cloud smells strongly like you. That's how."

"Damn it. I have to change it." He looked at Natsu and frowned. "You know spirits know what you're thinking right?" He asked.

"What?!" He screamed blushing. He looked at Loke and he was giving him a penetrating stare. He gave in. "What am I supposed to do? I can't stop thinking of Lucy like that. I keep thinking of her in the shower, and what I want to do to her. I want us to be more than friends. I think. I don't know what I'm thinking. I don't know what's happening to me. Do you?" He asked looking at Loke. He had his mouth open and his face was pale.

"I was just fucking with you. You looked like you were thinking and I wanted to know what about, but you would never tell me if I asked deliberately." He said closing his mouth and color returning to his face. Natsu blushed madly and raised his fist. "Stop! I know what's happening." Natsu stopped. "I think you're in love. This isn't just mere attraction but that's part of it. It runs deeper. Not like you and Happy but more like Lucy and her boyfriends. Like me and Aries." Natsu's face went slack and he fell on the bed.

"Shit." He said after a moment. "What do I do?"

"That's for you to figure out yourself. I gotta go." He said disappearing into a cloud of smoke. Natsu scowled.

"Bastard. Saying that and leaving." He said closing his eyes.

"Saying what?" Lucy asked stepping out of the bathroom. Natsu jumped up.

"Nothing!" He said blushing. He looked out the window and it was pitch black outside. "Shit, we should get to bed." He said laying down on the floor. She looked at him on the floor. She didn't have any extra blankets or padding so he must be uncomfortable. She looked at her bed. She laid down on it and patted the spot on the other side.

"Come on. As long as you don't do anything weird you can sleep up here. Alright?" She said blushing and smiling.

He thought for a moment. "Okay." He said climbing into the bed. He rolled on to his side. "Night Luce."

"Night Natsu." She said feeling the tense air. Eventually she fell asleep listening to Natsu's deep breathing.

* * *

><p>She smelled eggs and bacon. Weird. She usually ate at the guild. She opened her eyes and looked to see Natsu gone. She got up and went to the kitchen to see Natsu wearing an apron making bacon, pancakes, and omelets. He turned seeing her. "Morning Lucy. I thought I'd make us breakfast. Take a seat." He said smiling and flipping a pancake.<p>

"How did you make all this?" She said sitting down surprised.

"When I was with Igneel he said that a dragon should be able to cook for his mate. So he taught me how to cook. I learned a few things from Mirajane when me and Happy got our own place. Is it really that surprising I know how to cook?" He said rationing the food evenly onto two plates and setting one down in front of her and one on his side.

"Well, yeah." She said mouth watering at the food. "You don't seem the type."

Natsu held his heart and put on a stricken expression. "Ow. That hurts. You wound me." He said laughing. She laughed too. He was pretty funny. She took a bite of her omelet.

"This is better than Mira's! You have to cook for me more often." She put on a scared face. "Don't tell Mirajane I said that!" She said laughing.

"She'd probably kill me!" He said laughing. They finished up breakfast joking around. While they were cleaning up she said "You know how to do a lot of house hold chores don't you? I learned from our cook and maid so I could help them out. Why did you learn?"

Natsu paused scrubbing a plate. "Igneel always said that I should know how to take care of my mate when the time comes. I took it word for word and learned." He said scrubbing again.

"Igneel must have been great." She said looking at him intently. "You never knew your parents did you Natsu?"

His face darkened. "No. I didn't. I don't know who they are or were." He started scrubbing more furiously.

"I'm sorry." She said feeling genuinely sorry. At least she knew her parents. He didn't get that privilege.

He brightened. "It's fine Lucy. Not your fault. I have a family now. Fairy Tail." He said drying the last plate. He looked at the clock. "We better get going."

She looked and saw it was nearly noon. "You're right." She said pulling on a coat.

* * *

><p>"Lucy, where have you been?" Mirajane said as they walked into the guild.<p>

"Oh, Natsu made me breakfast so we ate at my house." She said smiling.

"Oh. That was very kind of you Natsu." She said smiling. Natsu shivered and hurried away. Levy ran over to Lucy and dragged her to a table. Natsu turned and saw Gray right in his face.

"So you know how to cook Flame Brain?" He said smiling.

"Yeah. Want me to show you? I'll roast your ass." Natsu said smiling.

"Bring it." Gray said throwing a punch.

"Yeah!" Natsu yelled kicking. He froze and fell forward. Gray stopped and kneeling by him.

"Natsu!? Mirajane get over here!" He yelled picking Natsu up and setting him on a table. The guild rushed over.

"What's wrong?" Mirajane said pushing through the guild. They all had pale faces. She got by the table and saw why. Natsu's veins were turning black and quickly headed for his heart. "It's a special type of poison that acts when it's deposited in the blood veins. It's usually a couple of months but because of all the cuts it deposited faster. It'll head for his heart and it'll be quick. He's paralyzed and his muscles are frozen. We have the antidote but it's in a pill form. Someone hold his mouth open." She said running to get the pill.

"I'll do it." Gray said prying open Natsu's mouth. He managed to get it open a bit but not enough. Mirajane brought the pill. Lucy looked down and saw it was near his heart. Mirajane tried to fit in the pill but the opening was too small. Lucy grabbed Natsu's hand crying.

"Come on Natsu relax. Please. You have to survive. Just relax. Relax or you'll die! Please!"

* * *

><p><em>Pain! So. Much. Pain! It hurts!<em> Natsu thought in the black ink.

_"Come on Natsu relax. Please. You have to survive. Just relax. Relax or you'll die! Please!" _He heard Lucy and felt the pain disappear in his hand.

_Relax?_ He did and it hurt even more. But he did what Lucy told him. He felt something in his mouth and he swallowed. The pain disappeared. And so did all feeling.

* * *

><p>The pill went down Natsu's throat and the black lines disappeared. Mirajane relaxed. "He'll be out for a couple of hours but he'll be fine." She said putting her hand on Lucy's shoulder. Lucy smiled and let go of his hand as Gajeel and Gray carried him to the infirmary. Lucy turned to Mirajane.<p>

"Thank you." She said hugging her and running after Natsu.

* * *

><p>He opened his eyes and saw it was near sunset. He sat up and saw Lucy look up and rush forward hugging him. "You're awake! I was so scared!" She cried shedding tears. He hugged her back.<p>

"What happened?" He asked. He remembered falling and the black but that was it

"The scythe was poisoned. It was slow acting but because of all the cut's it was fast. I'm sorry Natsu. If I hadn't..." He hugged her more tightly.

"No. It was that bastard's fault. But..." He said pulling them apart. "All I could see was black and the pain was extreme. But I heard you and felt your hand holding mine. The pain disappeared where I felt you." He looked into her eyes. "If you weren't there, I would be dead. You saved me."

"Thank you." Lucy said crying and hugging him. He looked out the window.

"We should head back to your place. Don't want to get caught in the dark." He said getting up. He smiled and helped her up.

"Yeah." She said pulling on her coat. Natsu gently grabbed her hand and led them outside.


	3. The Job

**AUTHOR'S NOTE- Hey guys, I will try to increase the amount in each chapter and you will see a lot more in a shorter amount of time on weekends and breaks from school. I will be getting a new computer this Christmas so you will definitely see an increase. (Alright, clarification time. This is after Edolus but before the S-Class trials. Alright. That's the guild hall and the characters. But Romeo is older and the Connel is a family like after the time skip. But all the other characters other than Romeo look the same. Confused yet? Me too.) Happy reading. (P.S- Yes, the foods mentioned in this chapter they have with their hangover are actually supposed to help hangovers. I did a bunch of research. Try it and report back. Don't. Don't purposefully get drunk and get a hangover.)**

"Hey Lucy, we should do a job. Just the two of us. Your pick." Natsu said suddenly.

"Really? My pick? You're sure?" Lucy said looking at him like he might be crazy. His cut's had healed a few days after the incident but there were a lot of scars up and down his body. She would never admit it but they looked... sexy.

"Yeah." He said smiling.

"Okay." She said heading to the board. There weren't much in the way of easy but she saw one to sort documents. Paid well and was calm. It was pretty far away though. But Wendy was back so she could put one of those spells on Natsu. She took it from the board. She turned to the bar. "Mirajane, me and Natsu are going to take this one, okay?"

"Have fun!" She said waving. Lucy headed over to Natsu. He looked up ready to go. He had already packed so he must have been planning this.

"Go talk to Wendy and get the motion sickness spell." She said hurrying him to Wendy. It took a while to cast and a while for Lucy to pack and a while to get on the train but they made it. Once they were on, she said "Who's going to take first watch?"

"I'll do it." He said smiling. "Get some sleep." She smiled.

"Okay. Thank you. Wake me up when we're halfway there." She said getting out her pillow and blanket. Natsu had gotten first class with those big benches. Like a bed. She stretched out.

"Alright." He said closing the blinds making it dark so she could sleep. In a few minutes he heard her even breathing. He sighed. It was good being on a train and not being sick. Able to look out the window and see the moving scenery. He looked at Lucy. Her golden hair falling across her face, her mouth slightly open, her peaceful expression, and her arms tucked under her hair. He sighed again. What caused this attraction? Well, she was kind, funny, beautiful, and probably his greatest friend. He loved watching her flush, getting mad, writing... She always stuck out her tongue and scrunched her eyebrows. She was so cute and sweet. He now had her on his mind always. He loved making her smile, making her feel better, protecting her... being with her. Loke was right. This wasn't just simple attraction. It ran deeper. He breathed in deeply trying to calm these feelings. And he caught a nose-full of her scent. Strawberries and... a hint of lemons? It was so sweet and tangy. He wanted to feel the source of that smell. Wanted to... He said leaving the compartment and standing outside the door. He stayed like that until he got her to take her shift. He slipped back in and gently shook her. "Lucy wake up." She opened her eyes and yawned. She looked up at him, and smiled.

"Hey Natsu, how long was I out?" She said sitting up.

"Couple hours. We're half-way there." He said laying down. He looked at her. "You gonna be alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Go to sleep. I'll wake you up when we're there." She said smiling. He closed his eyes. She took out her novel and started writing. After a while she looked up, and thought back to what Levy said.

_"Well, it's obvious if everyone in the guild sees it."_

_Was it that obvious?_ She thought about the guy she thought was her type. They all treated her like crap, but Natsu... He treated her like she was the only thing in the world. Made her feel special. And he was sweet, and kind and always wanted what was best for her. _Would she really be happy with 'her type'?_ She thought about if she found the perfect guy and they got married. They would always agree on the same thing and there would never be any fights. He would always agree with me and never object._ Ugh._ That was boring. She thought about if Natsu and her dated. He would make her laugh and always comfort her and oppose her. He would always want to do everything and have her do nothing. She would fight him and they would eventually compromise. She laughed out loud. "What we really be good together Natsu?" She said looking him up and down. He was pretty handsome and good-looking. Any girl would fall for him. "You are pretty cute." She laughed. "Good thing you're asleep." She listened to his even breathing. She leaned forward and looked at the new scars across his body. She knew he would probably make her the happiest. What if Levy and the guild were right?

She opened her eyes. She was being carried through a hall. She looked up at Natsu who was holding her and their bags. "W-what happened?" She said still half-asleep.

"You fell asleep and I had to carry you here. You should see the paper work. We're going to be here a few days. The person who submitted the job gave us a room. He's really nice. Old, and loaded. We're in his mansion. Apparently he has a whole room full of stuff we need to sort." He said smiling. She looked around and spotted the old man. He looked over and gave a warm smile.

"Hello, dear. My name is Clyde Rundlehum. You will have three meals a day and full room privileges. You can wander as you see fit and stay here as long as you like. I just ask you try to finish sorting my documents in a timely fashion." He said smiling. She felt no threat from him and he felt like her long lost grandfather. She like him a lot.

"Don't worry sir, we'll get it done." She said smiling. She made no move to walk on her own and Natsu didn't set her down. He led us to a room and bid us farewell. He said staff would be by with a meal.

"Uh, sir." Natsu said stopping the man. "If they haven't cooked it, do you think they can send up some ingredients and I can cook?" He asked smiling.

"Certainly. They would be pleased actually. What is it you need?" He said taking out a pen and paper. Natsu cited a list of ingredients and the man bid us farewell saying the food would be up in a minute, closing the door. Natsu set her down on the bed. She looked around and saw a bathroom, sofa, and one bed. There was also a kitchen and she saw why Natsu had asked. It was all very fancy, and she was sure he could easily make a meal.

"This is nice. Probably the best job ever." She said laying down. He put down the bags and laid down beside her.

"Yeah. We scored. So, am I taking the couch?" He said looking over at her.

She thought for a moment. The bed was really big and the couch was small. "We can share the bed. It is pretty big." She said smiling. She got off the bed and headed towards the shower. "I'm going to take a bath." She said grabbing her pajamas from her pack. She got in and closed the door, locking it. She leaned against the door. _This is nice. _She thought getting in the shower. She soaked for a while, but got out when she noticed the smell coming from the door. She dried and got dressed. She opened the door and looked around. Natsu was in the kitchen cooking fish and frying potatoes. There were some vegetables in a pot and the table was set. "It smells delicious." She said smiling.

"Don't tell Happy. He loves this meal." He said smiling. "I use to make it for us when we were living alone. Not so much now but we still eat is occasionally as a treat. He'd be pissed if he knew I made it without him." Lucy looked at him. He was making something special?

"Why?" She asked confused.

"Well this is our first job alone. Probably the best one I've had." He said stirring the vegetables.

"But you're not going to beat anyone up or blow anything up. I hope." She said giggling.

"Yeah, but I'm with you. That's all that matters. Plus the staff are really nice." He said blushing.

"Wait, what did you say?"

"The staff are nice?" He said blushing.

"No." She said smiling. "You said that all that matters is that you're with me."

"Yeah. So?" He said blushing a deep scarlet.

"Nothing." She said giggling. She heard him growl and she broke out laughing. Eventually he joined her and started laughing his ass off.. She was really flattered that he thought that highly of her and wanted to be with her that much. She blushed, smiling at this thought. "Hey Natsu?"

"Yeah?" He said setting the table and laying out the food. He looked over at her and smiled. For some reason she blushed even more and her heart skipped a beat. She remembered her boyfriends who dumped her or ignored her.

"Am I really that fun to be around? I don't think I'm that great." She asked looking down. She heard him put down the platter and she looked up. He was glaring at her.

"Lucy, you are funnest person I have ever met and I could not be happier to hang out with you. Everyone thinks so. Don't let those guys who ignored you get to you. You're the greatest person I know." He said, his face stern. "Don't ever think like that again." He finished picking the platter back up and sorting out the food again.

"Thank you, Natsu." She said blushing. "I needed that. I've been a little depressed lately. I'm happy you're here. I like being with you too." She said looking at nothing. She didn't see Natsu blush or that he nearly dropped the platter.

"Eat up." He said snapping her back to reality. She looked down and saw her plate was piled high with food.

"Natsu, this looks delicious!" She said smelling it. It was like Mira cooked it herself. Only better. "Thank you!" She said digging in. It was like she was eating at a five star restaurant. Only better. _I'll now probably only eat his food._ She thought smiling.

"Thank you." Natsu said digging in. They talked and talked. After he cleaned up he got out a bottle of wine he had them bring up. By the time they finished up, they were both a bit tipsy. He told Lucy to go to bed and then he took a shower. _This. Is. The. Best. Job. Ever. _He thought massaging his hair.

After he dried off and got on his shorts and scarf he left the bathroom. He doesn't wear his vest if he's sleeping in a bed. He looked around and all the lights were turned off. He managed to get to the bed in the dark and he relaxed. He listened to Lucy's even breathing and he eventually fell asleep.

She woke up.

"Ugh, my head." She said feeling her head. She got out of bed and went to take a shower. She came out with her hangover still present. Natsu had already put out food. Eggs, oatmeal, tea, water, and toast with honey. "Thanks for the breakfast sitting down to eat. She noticed he had already eaten. And he looked better. Like no hangover... "Do you have a hangover?" She asked suspicious.

"Not anymore. Those foods help with hangovers." He said smiling. "Is it good?"

"Yeah. It's delicious!" She said stuffing her face. "Plus it's helping my hangover!" She exclaimed ecstatic. "Thank you!" He waited patiently while she finished eating. After she finished and he cleaned up he took a shower and got dressed.

"We should head down to the room with the documents. I know where it is, he showed me yesterday. Follow me." He said opening the door for her. They headed down a bunch of stairs and across a ton of halls. They came to a small door and inside was a ten by ten room with a couple filing cases and about ten medium size stacks of documents. Her mouth dropped.

"This is all?" She asked surprised. He nodded. "Let's knock this out." She said getting pumped. He grinned and sat down starting with a pile. He explained how Mr. Rundlehum wanted it done and they started working. They talked while they did and sometimes they just enjoyed each others company. _For some reason I feel... content. Like I could stay in this room forever and be happy._ She looked at Natsu.She was sure she could be happy with him. For some reason she was certain. On the train something clicked. She realized these feelings. She started carrying this huge stack of papers to one of the cabinets when her foot slipped and she fell dropping the papers. She felt something warm catch her and Natsu's face appear over her's.

"Lucy, are you okay?!" He said looking her over. She felt herself blush and get hot.

"Y-yeah I'm f-fine." She stuttered. He looked at her.

"Lucy, you're blushing?" He said blushing a little. He realized he was still holding her.

"It's just hot in here. Let's clean this up and go outside for a little while okay?" She said wriggling out of his hold. He just nodded and started cleaning up her mess. He was smiling though and didn't seem bothered by the extra work. When he was done they put on their coats and he followed her outside. She ran ahead and when he caught up with her she was making a snow man. She looked over and saw him. She grinned wildly and waved her hands. "Natsu, come on!" He shook his head smiling and ran towards her.

"Hey, can I help?" He said looking at the snowman. She still had to make the head and finish rolling the middle part.

"Yeah, finish rolling that one, and I'll get started on the head." She said crouching down to make a ball. Natsu headed over to middle part and started kicking it around.

"You really like the snow, don't you?" He said gazing at her. She looked so cut worked up over the snow, concentrating like she does when she's writing and her cheeks pink from the cold. He smiled and looked away.

"Yeah, it's so pretty!" She said as Natsu finished rolling his part. He picked it up and put it on the bottom part. Lucy headed over to the snow man and finished it putting on the head and putting rocks and sticks to make it look like a man. She stood back with Natsu and looked at their handy-work. She turned around and started climbing a tree. Natsu looked up at her in surprise. She got to one of the higher branches and she patted the spot beside her. "Come on, Natsu." She said smiling. He shook his head, grinning again and started climbing. Once he got to the top he sat down beside her, taking care not to shake the branch. "This is nice." She said looking at the plain in front of them.

"Yeah." He said looking over at her, wondering if she would be able to like him like one of her boyfriends. She suddenly leaned over and put her head on his shoulder. His heart started beating like mad, but he still put his arm around her. He enjoyed the moment but could think of nothing else except her. He couldn't relax and felt extremely uncomfortable. He knew he should enjoy it but he was way to nervous.

"Hey, Natsu?" Lucy asked quietly. She sounded like she was trying to not let anyone hear.

"Y-y-yeah?" He stuttered trying to not show he was so nervous being this close to her.

"Thank you, for letting me choose the job. I know this was probably no fun for you." She said looking up at him and smiling. "Sorry, for picking such a boring job."

"It's fine Lucy. I'd take any job with you." He said looking away and blushing a deep red. "I had fun. You're great at picking jobs." Lucy stared at him for a second.

"Thanks." She said hugging him. He stared for a second then hugged her back. He decided to just enjoy the moment.

Then a particularly strong gust of wind shook the branch they were on. Natsu started falling backwards and since he was holding Lucy she cam with him. They hit the ground with a thud. "Ow." Natsu said. He had cushioned Lucy's fall, but it hurt like hell. "You okay, Luce?" He groaned, opening his eyes. He saw her lips coming closer, but he didn't feel himself moving. He froze on the spot, blushing furiously. He watched them come closer and closer. At the last second Lucy rolled off him and laid down beside him.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay Natsu." She said getting up. She held out a hand to him, he took it and let out a scream of pain. He leaned on Lucy for support. "Natsu, what's wrong?!" She asked worried.

"I think I hurt something." He said through gritted teeth. He had to lean on Lucy, when they walked back. He looked at Lucy and saw her looking down, a sad expression on her face. "Luce, it's not your fault. The wind rattled the branch. Don't worry." He saw her expression lighten and he smiled. For the rest of the day they finished up the work in the room and went to their room. The train didn't leave until tomorrow so they stayed another night. As Natsu laid in bed he couldn't help but think that _Lucy_ was going to kiss _him._ Because he definitely didn't move his head. _She_ did. He knew one thing though.

_Lucy feels the same._

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE- Hey guys, sorry for the late update. I've got bad writers block and it finally cleared up. I will not be uploading much until Christmas because I will be getting a new computer and I will have to hold the stories until I can write them on that. I finished this chapter and there will probably be a few more out until Christmas. Then you will be seeing a bunch coming out. Happy reading.**_


	4. Presents

Natsu looked around the marketplace. It was Christmas Eve and he still had not gotten Lucy a present. He just didn't know what to do.

"Hey Natsu!" Levy said right behind him. He jumped and turned, scared half to death.

He relaxed when he saw it wasn't Lucy. "Hey Levy. What are you doing?"

"Just walking around. Looking at the lights." She said smiling. "What are _you_ doing?" She said leaning in smiling evilly.

"Looking for a present." He said blushing and looking away scratching his nose.

"For who?" She asked, frowning. He mumbled something. She leaned in. "What?"

"Lucy." He said blushing. Levy tilted her head.

"I don't understand. You never usually get her a present, why… oh." She said understanding. "What are you going to get her?" She whispered, like Lucy was right there.

"I haven't figured that part out yet." He said embarrassed. "Moneys not a problem, I have been doing a lot of jobs." Levy grabbed his hand.

"I know the perfect thing." She said running off, dragging him behind her.

* * *

><p>Natsu looked around. The party was going well. He had only gotten in two fights with Grey. He had to be extra careful not to break Lucy's present. He was at the bar, surprisingly, not getting drunk. He had told Mirajane about the plan, and she organized a table in the back of the Guild in a corner. He was just waiting for Lucy to come up to ask for food and he would take them to the table and give her the present. And he was nervous as hell. Most everyone was either fighting, partying, drunk, or just talking. Lucy was talking with Levy and Natsu was just waiting.<p>

"Are you sure about this?" Mirajane asked with a smile from behind him for the hundredth time this night.

"Yes." He said annoyed.

"You know the plan right?" She asked giggling.

"Yes!" He yelled turning back.

"Let's just go over it again, you're going to…" He listened to her as she explained the plan. He tried to tune her out but she would hit him if he did. After a few minutes, she was done and he collapsed on the counter. He felt like the words were burned into his brain.

"Mirajane, can I have some food?" Lucy asked walking up. Natsu stiffened and started sweating. He'd never done this before. He sat up and looked at her.

"Hey Luce, do you want to eat with me?" He stuttered out. She smiled.

"Sure, Natsu." She said beaming. She pointed to the table in the back. The only one free. "That one, alright?" She asked, tilting her head. He nodded. Mirajane had taken all of the tables that were free and left that one.

_Why did they have to make up this ridiculous plan? Why can't I just give it to her? Though I have to admit, Mirajane sure knows how to manipulate people… _He thought remembering her threats, that if he didn't do this. He sighed inwardly. _This is going to make me look bad in front of Lucy. _He waited for their food to be finished and he led them over to the table. He sat down and picked out his food, while Lucy dug in.

"Yours is better." She said between bites. Natsu blushed and took a few bites. After Lucy was done, she noticed Natsu's almost full plate. "Something wrong, Natsu?" She asked looking closely at Natsu's face. He looked… nervous. Weird. He looked up and swallowed hard.

"Lucy, I have a present for you…" He said holding out a small box. Lucy looked at it like it was a bomb. She took it slowly and opened it, thinking how he had never gotten her a gift for Christmas. She gasped, her eyes landing on the titanium bracelet with black diamonds all along the middle. Natsu saw her reaction and blushed. He remembered in the jewelry store, what Levy had said.

_ Believe it or not, Lucy likes dark things. I don't know why she hides it, but she would love something like this._

"How did you afford this?" She asked still in shock.

"I did a lot of jobs." He said absent mindedly rubbing a spot on his chest were a monster hit him.

She paused, frowning and looking up. "How did you know I liked dark stuff?" She asked a glint in her eyes.

"Well… um… Levy told me." He stammered. "She came by and I asked her for help." He said quickly throwing up his arms to protect himself from an attack.

"That is so sweet." Lucy said slipping on the bracelet and seeing how it fit perfectly. Natsu slowly dropped his arms, realizing he was in any danger.

"Merry Christmas Lucy." He said grinning slightly. He put his hand on hers, going by the plan. She blushed and grinned but didn't pull away._ Yeah, the plan worked! She likes me more now! I'm going to- _He thought but stopping when he heard something settling above them. They both looked up and saw 'Mistletoe' spelled out in mistletoe. They both dropped their jaws and blushed.

"This wasn't part of the plan." He said turning to the bar. Levy and Mirajane waved. Natsu blushed, realizing he had been double crossed. They dropped their jaws suddenly, and he heard a 'whoosh'. He turned back to Lucy, but her chair was spinning and she was nowhere. His jaw dropped further. And then he sighed and relaxed. He dodged a bullet there. He would have to talk to her. Levy and Mirajane too. He turned back to the bar, but there stools were spinning.

"Damn it." He yelled. "Hey Ice Brain come here!" He yelled getting up.

"What?" Grey said drunkenly standing up.

"I have a present for you." Natsu said cracking his knuckles. He needed to beat something up.

* * *

><p>"Lucy!" He said knocking on her door. He didn't hear anything from the other side and the door was locked. "I'm not mad. I just wanted to talk to you about what happened." He said sighing. Nothing. He turned away and started forward but he heard a creak. He turned to see Lucy peering out through a crack. She was blushing madly, but she hadn't been crying.<p>

"I made a plan with Levy and Mirajane to give you the present." He said folding his arms blushing. "The whole mistletoe thing, that wasn't part of it. That was Levy and Mirajane." He growled. Lucy stepped out and closed the door.

"Do you want to go get revenge?" She said evilly and smiling. Natsu felt a grin creep over his face, and he nodded. He noticed she was wearing the bracelet and his smile grew.

"Let's do it." He said happily. Lucy hooked her arm through Natsu's and continued down the steps.

"Who should I use?" She said looking at her keys. Natsu looked at her.

"Taurus." They said together smiling even more evilly.


	5. Dating

Natsu sat in the corner of the guild, taking a nap. He had been like that for a couple hours now, and Happy was worried about him. It wasn't like Natsu to just fall asleep at the guild hall. He had been a little depressed ever since Christmas, and every time Happy asked him about it, he was brushed off, with a "Everything's fine, Happy." Or "I'm just tired." Happy talked to the other guild members, and they all said he told them the same thing. Happy flew over to the sleeping Natsu, and jostled his chair. Natsu fell to the ground, hitting his head. He got up angrily, looking around and spotted Happy.

"What the hell Happy?!" He yelled, fire flowing over him. This wasn't the usual mock-anger. This was real anger.

"What's wrong Natsu?" Happy asked quietly, the whole guild had turned having seen Natsu explode.

"Nothing, except being abruptly woken up by you!" Natsu yelled, kicking the table. He walked quickly to the exit, the fire calming a bit. "I'm going for a walk!" He yelled slamming the door behind him. After a few moments, Happy left too, planning to tail Natsu. He had to look around, but saw Natsu heading towards the canal. Happy flew over the building, easily keeping track of the salmon colored hair. Natsu sat down on the edge of the canal, and laid down backwards, so his legs were hanging over. Happy laid down on the edge of the building across the canal which was, unfortunately, far enough away he couldn't even hear Natsu snore. He'd just have to look on if something happened. After a while though, he dozed off, but was woken up by a yell. Natsu's yell. Happy shot up, and saw it was really dark. He had fallen asleep! He looked over, and was barely able to see Natsu's silhouette, and a women's on top of him. The woman got off of Natsu, and they just sat there a while, sometimes moving. Happy guessed they were probably talking, what about he didn't know. And he didn't want to risk the chance of getting closer and Natsu smelling him, or hearing his wings. So Happy waited. And waited. And waited, and finally the two had stopped talking. Natsu got up, along with the women and headed towards the center of the city. Knowing he would head home eventually Happy flew ahead, and settled into his bed, pretending to be asleep. He heard the door open, and close. Natsu went over to his bed, and flopped down. Happy heard him sigh and roll over.

"God fucking damn it." Happy heard him say before he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Natsu stormed out of the guild, cursing Happy. Why did he have to wake him up from his dream?! He had finally escaped this nightmare! He sighed, heading for the canal. The only quiet place. He made sure to steer clear of Lucy's house, going past it to make sure he didn't run into her. She was his problem in the first place. Well, his feelings for her were. He didn't know what to do with them, and she has started dating again. Not only did it worry him, but made him jealous. They were always arrogant, not really caring. It made Natsu want to punch those guys, and if he didn't calm down, he would. He finally reached the canal, and hung his legs over the edge, leaning back, using his arms as pillows. He fell asleep quickly, dreaming about pounding those guys' faces in. He woke up suddenly, feeling something heavy land on him. He cried out, being woken up abruptly twice in one day. He noticed two things almost immediately. One it was dark, and two… it was Lucy that had landed on him. She got up, rubbing her head, even though he cushioned her fall. She looked up and saw him, blushing and moving quickly off him.<p>

"What are you doing Natsu?!" She whispered furiously trying not to wake people. "I tripped over you in the dark!"

"I was trying to get some rest, what are you doing?" He asked tilting his head, eyeing her. She blushed and looked down, twiddling her fingers.

"I was on a date, and he didn't walk me home, so…" She expected him to get embarrassed or brush it off, but he got really angry.

"What the hell?!" He yelled, not caring for other people. "He didn't walk you home?! In the dark?! Why do you keep dating these guys, Luce?!" Lucy looked at him weird, and he blushed, his words catching up to him.

"I don't know. I'm just trying them out." She said looking at the water, a wistful expression on her face. "Trying to find the right one, I guess." Natsu snorted, and she looked up angry.

"Like I said, anyone who doesn't treat you right, doesn't deserve you." Natsu said looking at the water too. "So… who _is_ the right one, Luce?"

"I don't know." She said looking back to the water. "I think I'll know him when I see him." They sat there in silence, thinking about their own things for a while. Shifting to get more comfortable. After a while, Lucy yawned and Natsu looked over.

"I should get you home." He said standing up. He reached down a hand, which she took gladly, her joints stiff from sitting so long. They headed off towards her apartment, and the walk took a while. Only now did Natsu realize how far he went. Once they got there, she headed for the door, turning back.

"See you tomorrow Natsu?" She asked, yawning. Natsu grinned idiotically, and leaned on one side.

"Sure." He said saluting. Lucy opened her door, and headed inside, closing the door. For some reason, the thud and click of the door immediately deflated Natsu's happy mood. He frowned sadly, and headed off to his house, his progress slow. When he finally made it home he flopped down on the bed. For some reason, he felt his dreams wouldn't be happy this time. He rolled over, pulling the pillow over his head.

"God fucking damn it." He said before he drifted off.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE- Sorry for the short chapter guys, I have the flu, so... But. <em>But.<em> I have something big planned for the next chapter. Ha. Hahahahahha!**


	6. Chapter 6

** AUTHOR'S NOTE- Guys, I'm kind of stuck with this story, I have a huge test coming up, and I want to start a new story. So… I'm going to end this story. I'm sorry, but I have to. I rushed this one too much, and it wasn't thought out. I will be doing another Fairy Tail NatsuxLucy series, sometime in the future. I'm sorry for those of you who enjoyed this story, but I will be coming back to this pairing, with even more experience, and better thought out chapters. So… this is the end, I guess. See you guys later.**


End file.
